


Attention

by MacyAkaya



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Choi Hyunsuk, jealous park Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyAkaya/pseuds/MacyAkaya
Summary: Jihoon has a problem. Not only has he a crush on Hyunsuk but he is also jealous. He want´s attention from his Hyung but he only cares for the younger members, not noticing hurting him by the process.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second Sukhoon work.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> My english is not the best so don´t mind any grammar or word errors.

Jihoon had a problem.

  
  


He tried thinking it wasn´t a big problem, but it turns out it was worse than he ever imagined. He tried to distract himself but he can´t think of anything else than his “small problem”. He feels it when he is alone he feels it when he goes out with some of his friends, and he feels it especially when he is with his “little problem”.

  
  


It was his crush on his one and only Hyung Choi Hyunsuk.

  
  


He can feel his face heat up with the thought of it. The sound of the word crush. The thought that Hyunsuk would be his crush. The crush he tried to deny for such a long time now. He tried his very best to never admit it to himself, but it only got worse and worse as time goes by.

  
  


Why wouldn´t he just confess his feelings to Hyunsuk, which he can´t even admit to himself. It was because he was scared to lose him. Hyunsuk would always be nice and he loves all the members equally, but Jihoon can´t help but feel as if he has a disadvantage for Hyunsuk´s love.

  
  


Jihoon is the 2nd oldest and he feels like Hyunsuk gives all his love and attention to the younger members first and then to him. It is such a dumb thing to be jealous of but he can´t help it. He noticed his feelings, before they debuted. Jihoon was still the leader of Magnum and Hyunsuk of Treasure7.

  
  


Every time Jihoon was at the dorm of Treasure7, his eyes would automatically dart to Hyunsuk and he would immediately start admiring his cute smile. He is smaller in frame but has still such a great aura and charisma while on stage rapping. He is a little miracle in Jihoon´s eyes and he finds himself admiring everything his Hyung does.

  
  


Now after Yoonbin left the group and YG, the management of Treasure7 and Magnum decided that the group should debut as one big group under the same name of Treasure. And to make Jihoon´s crush even more unbearable than it already is, Hyunsuk and the managers decided that Jihoon and Hyunsuk should both share the position as leader.

  
  


He spends more time with Hyunsuk now, which only put more salt into his wound. They would talk and exchange some thoughts and ideas for the group and decide what would be the best step to take, now that the group finally debuted.

  
  


He watches his Hyung closely as he just breathes and exists. “Perfect” Jihoon whispers without even noticing it.

  
  


“What is?” The latter asks curious.

  
  


“Hm, what?”

  
  


“You just said perfect. What is perfect?”

  
  


Jihoon suddenly blushed so hard. He didn´t intend to say it out loud, but he was so overwhelmed with his crush just existing next to him, that he didn´t even realize that he almost exposed himself.

  
  


“Ah... perfect right... emm...” Jihoon tries to come up with an excuse while searching the paperwork that lies right in front of him. “Ah! That we get to promote in Weekly Idol. That will probably help our group to get more recognition. Don´t you think?” He tries to smile, hoping the latter doesn´t question him anymore.

  
  


Hyunsuk smiled “you´re right. I just hope our members are ready. We did have our Tmap episodes that kind of prepared us for variety shows, but this time it will be seen national wide.” Jihoon noticed Hyunsuk tensing up with the thought he just shared. His eyes focused on the older boy´s hands that are playing with his nails, expressing perfectly how nervous he is.

  
  


“Hyung-” Hyunsuk stops him with a finger on his lips. Jihoons heart skipped a beat. “I know Jihoon-ah” He lets go of the younger and stands up, slowly turning around and walking to the door. He turns his head while he holds the door knot. “Let´s go. The others are probably waiting for us. I can already hear them whining that they are hungry and stuff.”

  
  


Jihoon feels left out again. He wanted to talk more with Hyunsuk after he shared his worries, but he just left him there sitting alone. Jihoon feels strange, it´s as if his nerves were eating him up. He kind of get´s jealous even thinking that his Hyung goes around and helps every lost sheep he finds except him. He kind of opened up to Jihoon that he is nervous and stressed before their first variety show visit and when Jihoon wanted to comfort him he immediately brushed it off and left him there. Confused. Alone. Feeling unloved.

  
  


They wen´t back to their dance practice studio where the others were sitting and waiting for their leader duo to finally show up. They ordered lots of food to celebrate all their achievements. They really did great for a group that debuted not long ago. Just sitting there together, eating, laughing and having fun together, just spending time as a group of 12 is enough to fill their hearts with so much love and happiness, no one could imagine.

  
  


Well this does not apply to everyone in this room. Jihoon still feels like he is missing something. He watches Hyunsuk calling Doyoung so that he can sit next to him, as Jihoon just tried to sit there. He stands there frozen looking at Doyoung as he sits down. His face turned to the other side of Hyunsuk, where Haruto now sits. Both of his sides are now taken. He clenches his fists trying not to lose his cool on something simple like sitting next to his crush, no one seems to know about.

  
  


Jihoon still standing behind the small rapper watching him feeding the younger ones that sit beside him, as if they are a mother bird who takes care of the baby birds. He feels so stupid for even trying. Of course Hyunsuk would care for the younger ones first before him. Jihoon, Junkyu and Yoshi are not that much younger than the eldest. But still, they are younger. Jihoon watches Junkyu and Yoshi. They don´t seem bothered by the attention the eldest gives the younger ones but not them. Jihoon seems like the only one. And that´s probably thanks to his crush that keeps bothering him.

  
  


“Hyung?” all eyes darted at the youngest not knowing who of the 11 boys in the room he called. “I mean Jihoon-Hyung” the youngest said feeling a little shy by the sudden attention he just received from all the members at the same time.

  
  


“What is it Junghwan-ah?” The younger leader asked.

  
  


“Why are you just standing there? Don´t you want to eat something too? We almost ate everything.” Junghwan pointed at the food, that almost disappeared completely.

  
  


“Jihoon come and eat with us, before it is too late.” Junkyu called his friend and made some hand gestures for him to come and sit with him and Yoshi.

  
  


Jihoon still watches his Hyung babying the other members, while not eating anything. He cant help but stare at them. Jealousy eating him completely out. He noticed Yoshi bending a little over covering his view at Hyunsuk. “What´s wrong?” the rapper asks “Why are you not eating anything?” both of them turning, trying to look at what Jihoon was staring at. Junkyu grinned as if he tried to imitate the cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. “Are you watching Hyunsukie-Hyung playing mother and son with the other members?” Jihoon blushed a soft pink. “No...” he tries to deny. Yoshi and Junkyu exchanged a look now both of them grinning, nodding at each other confirming their guess might be true. “Are you jealous?” Junkyu added.

  
  


“NO!” Jihoon panicked, jumping up. All the members stopped eating and stared at the 2nd oldest. Jihoon is now blushing even more, noticing all they´re eyes on him. But what bothered him most is that Hyunsuk is just sitting there looking just as shocked as the other members.

  
  


“Jihoon?” Hyunsuk broke the silence and called for the younger. “You okay?” his voice sounds worried and so soft. It pierces through Jihoon´s mind and body. “I- I don´t think so.” Jihoon whisperes to himself. Yoshi and Junkyu could barely hear him. “Jihoon-Hyung?” Doyoung calls this time snapping Jihoon back to reality.

  
  


“Yes, I´m okay. Just not hungry.” the vocalist grabs his stuff and went to the door. “I leave first. See you guys at home.” then he left the others sitting in the dance practice studio with so many questions not answered or asked. No one went after him, except for Yoshi, who immediately jumped up after Jihoon closed the door behind him. Hyunsuk watched the Japanese run after Jihoon. Not knowing what happened, he wondered if the both of them had an argument or something like that. Debating in his mind, if he should follow them or leave them fix their problem together alone.

  
  


Yoshi catches up with Jihoon, grabbing the latter´s bag. “Jihoon, you´re not okay. I know it. It is about Hyunsukie-Hyung isn´t it.” Jihoon turned around now facing the rapper. Yoshi is like everyone´s brother, even though they are both the same age and Jihoon is also a little bit older than him, Yoshi feels like a Hyung. He is very dependable and he notices every time, when a member feels not good or is sad. He takes care of both the younger ones and the older ones.

  
  


“Yoshi, you surprised me.” Jihoon feels kind of disappointed that a younger or a same age member followed him, asking if he´s okay and not his Hyung. Knowing Yoshi would keep all his worries safe to himself and not tell anyone about them, Jihoon decided to open up and tell him what bothered him.

  
  


“You´re right. I´m kind of jealous by how Hyunsukie-Hyung only cares for the younger members and not us...” he knows its a dumb reason and Yoshi would probably think he overreacts, but this is the truth. “you know what bothers me right now the most? Nothing against you Yoshi, but I wished Hyung would have followed me. I wish he would show some kind of interest in me too. He only cares for the younger ones but aren´t we also younger than him? aren´t you bothered by it too?”

  
  


“I am not really bothered by it... but I know what you mean. I also would like to get some attention, but its also okay for me to give attention-”

  
  


Jihoon turns around “I know Yoshi. I give the younger members everything they want and I intend to keep it that way. I love them all. I want them to be happy. But I also want to be happy. I also want attention...”

  
  


“I can give you attention if you want to.”

  
  


“Thank you Yoshi, but I... especially want his attention.”

  
  


“Why? Because he is the only one older than you?”

  
  


“Yes, but also because he is special to me. But I am not for him.” he pauses trying to calm his racing heart down. “Sorry Yoshi, but I want to go home and rest for a bit. You can go back and tell the others that I´m okay and they don´t need to be worried.”

  
  


Yoshi just wanted to go back after Jihoon left, when he suddenly met Hyunsuk midway. Hyunsuk looks so confused when he noticed Yoshi coming back alone. “Where is Jihoon?”

  
  


“He left. But he´s okay Hyung, we can go back to the others.”

  
  


Hyunsuk still looking through the hallway wondering if Jihoon really is okay. “hyung, Jihoon is just tired. Don´t worry.”

  
  


\--

  
  


Not knowing what happened Jihoon is lying in his bed, his face buried in his pillow trying to disappear from the surface of the world. “Pathetic” he thinks to himself. “you´re so pathetic Jihoon. Jealous at something that is only natural.”

  
  


Suddenly he heard the front door opening. The members seem to be back. But Jihoon really doesn´t feel like welcoming them. He just stays in bed. He really turned into a shut in now. Not leaving his room, except for when they have schedules. The other members barely see him. He does not avoid the members alone, he wants to avoid the whole world. He feels unwanted and unloved. How come his Hyung doesn´t care for him in any way. He only has one Hyung and he doesn´t even bother to worry about him when he left, he doesn´t bother to come and check if he´s okay now. He doesn´t mind Jihoon avoiding him and the other members for a month now? Does he even care, that he is the reason why Jihoon has a hard time?

  
  


-–

  
  


Finally the day where they go to weekly idol has come. The members are all excited. They all searched and chose carefully what to wear and kind of meditated to keep an calm mind and not to embarrass themselves on national TV. Jihoon finally steps out of his room already ready to leave. On their way Jihoon felt so awkward. He didn´t talk to any of the members for one month and he just doesn´t know what to say, so he decided to just listen to some music and distract himself a little.

  
  


They arrived and got ready for their shoot. They met up with the MC´s Kwanghee and Eunhyuk and they calmed the rookies with some encouraging words, before they started to film everything. They did a lot of stuff they introduced themselves and had a little chat with the MC´s. Finally the first segment of the show started. “One of you comes to the front and chooses one of these hearts, on them there are some questions written and you guys have to choose one person to whom this question best fits. You cannot give out what´s written on them but you can describe it, so the other members can guess what might be written on them. Who want´s to go first?”

  
  


Doyoung immediately raised his hand “I want to.” He stands up and goes to get a heart. “You always supported me when we were trainees. I love you.” Doyoung reads to himself. That´s easy. Everyone would chose the same person for Doyoung. He walk´s behind the members from one side to the other, confusing the members who he would pick. “He might be the one who has known me or been with me for a long time.” Doyoung commented, making the others nervous. “He fits this perfectly” Doyoung said as he gave Hyunsuk the heart from behind him onto his chest.

  
  


Surprised Hyunsuk just smiled grabbing the heart and holding it while the others are clapping. Jihoon has this strange feeling again, jealousy. Why would Doyoung always end up with his crush. Now everyone on TV would see it. “I have a reason” Doyoung added “I might give it away. For a long time he´s been there... That´s all.” Doyoung said shyly. Jaehyuk immediately got an idea “Who he depends on like a parent! he´s like our mom, but especially to Doyoung, they have that Vibe going on. Hyunsuk is for everyone, but I want to have him like that too.” Jihoon froze after he heard Jaehyuk. He literally said what he wanted to say since who knows how long. He wants Hyunsuk too. He really wanted him on many ways, but he wants his attention too.

  
  


Hyunsuk tries to defend himself “There are rankings in the world but I do not rank our members.” MC Kwanghee raised his hand wanting to check if what he said was true “Who doesn´t agree with this?” he asks. Jihoon thought that this is his chance to show his jealousy openly without them being suspicious. He wants to let all his frustration out. He raises his hand and everyone agrees with him laughing and wanting an explanation. He tries not to give all his bothers out “Junkyu, Yoshi and I are the 2nd oldest after him. He doesn´t have favorites. But he takes care of the younger members first. I´m also younger than him, but he takes care of the younger members first. So I´m always last to get things.”

  
  


He let all his frustration out, feeling a lot better now. Looking at Hyunsuk´s reaction it seems like he didn´t take him serious. “Aigo” is all that Hyunsuk said. Then Yoshi added “When we take a picture or when we are together he says Doyoung come here.” all the members agreed and Jihoon locked eyes with Yoshi who gave him a nod, telling the young leader that he got his back.

  
  


“I love all of the members. I take care of Doyoung first because...” he paused his explanation “I´m sorry.” Hyunsuk lowered his head. Jihoon feels kind of bad that they just exposed him like that, but he has to admit that he feels a little better after letting it all out. He hopes that he opened his eyes a little and would care for him too now.

  
  


After they finished shooting they left and arrived at their dorms. Before they enter the elevator Jihoon got pulled away into an storeroom in the lobby. It was none other than Hyunsuk who took him with him. “Now tell me.” Hyunsuk said with an worried face. “What´s wrong with you?” Jihoon´s heart started to beat faster with him and Hyunsuk, his long time crush being in a small place like this. Alone. “Nothing.” Jihoon closed his eyes turning his head away from Hyunsuk, feeling his body tensing. “Why don´t you look at me? Jihoon-ah we are both the leaders of this group. You wanted to help me lead the others. Why don´t you talk to me or the others? And what was that from before? About me and Doyoung? Was that really necessary?”

  
  


“Why does it bother you to hear the truth? Hyung I´m also younger than you!”

  
  


“I know Jihoon-ah, that´s why I´m here!”

  
  


“Hyung you don´t understand whats wrong! You are here now that´s true, but where were you last time? I wanted you to follow me, but you didn´t! Yoshi did!”

  
  


There was a little pause where both of them were silent and just stared at each other. Jihoon´s eyes started to fill with tears. “Hyung, I want you to take care of me too. I wanted you to follow me... but you didn´t... what does Doyoung have that I don´t, that you care about him so much?” Hyunsuk was silent he couldn´t say anything, but he just stared at Jihoon. “Because he is younger?” Jihoon asked “is it because he is younger? I am also younger than you...” Jihoons voice now trembling as his tears start to fall out one after the other “what does he have that I don´t?” Jihoon sobs.

  
  


Still silent Hyunsuk tries to take Jihoon´s hand, but the latter pulled his hand away, not allowing the older boy to touch him until he answers. “Jihoon...”

  
  


“What does he have that I don´t?” he repeats voice still a trembling mess “I´m also younger than you... what does he have that I don´t, Hyung...”

  
  


Hyunsuk takes a step forward and pulled the younger into his arms. “Nothing...” he answered finally. “Nothing Jihoon.” he hugs him now closer and caresses his head. Jihoon let´s all out. Face completely wet and Hyunsuk´s shirt is now drenched with Jihoons tears only.

  
  


After he calmed down Jihoon pulled away from his Hyung´s embrace. Feeling kind of shy now. He thinks that, that was embarrassing enough and he should get his ass together before Hyunsuk finally thinks Jihoon is a looser. “I´m sorry Hyung... just forget about it...” Hyunsuk smiled at him “Jihoon-ah, you know I do care about you.” Jihoon laughed a little “Hyung I know that you care about everyone of our members, but what I want is a little different of what you give me... or the others... and I don´t think you can give that to me... just leave me alone for now, when you don´t get it.”

  
  


Suddenly they heard the members calling for them. “we should go.” Jihoon said as he left the small room. Hyunsuk immediately following him.

  
  


-–

  
  


A few days passed and the both of them avoided each other. Hyunsuk trying to understand what Jihoon meant. Trying to distract himself from this mystery, he went to the grocery store that was not far away from their dorm, when he noticed someone has been following him. It was Yoshi and Junkyu. Why would they suddenly follow him, they normally don´t do that. Well except for Yoshi he would help Hyunsuk from time to time, but with Junkyu?

  
  


“What´s wrong guys?” Hyunsuk asks turning around startling the younger ones with his sudden turn.

  
  


“Ah, Hyung we wanted to ask you something before it´s too late.” Yoshi took Hyunsuk´s bag offering him to carry it for him. “Hyung are you really letting everything as it is?” Yoshi asked.

  
  


“What do you mean?”

  
  


“Hyung are you really that oblivious or are you just dumb?” Junkyu grabs Hyunsuk by his shoulders, shaking him a little.

  
  


“Junkyu-ah, stop I´m getting dizzy.”

  
  


“Oh sorry.” Junkyu let go of the rapper and turns to Yoshi trying to calm himself down. “Why are you saying that?” Hyunsuk finally asked.

  
  


“We talk about Jihoon and you. You guys need to talk everything out and get a grip of your relationship!” Junkyu let´s out again. “Jihoon really likes you.” Yoshi kicks his butt and sighed “You just can´t keep anything to yourself do you Junkyu?” Hyunsuk not understanding the situation happening right in front of him takes a step forward grabbing Yoshi´s hand “What do you mean? Please tell me.”

  
  


“Hyung you still don´t get it?” Junkyu asked as he straightened up again after Yoshi´s kick. “Hyung didn´t you ever notice how Jihoon looks at you? He literally looks at you as if he was stranded on an abandoned island and you are the last slice of pizza.”

  
  


“Junkyu I think that´s enough.” Yoshi grabs his arm and pulls him with him back thinking it´s better for them to go home “Hyung we leave first. Please go and take care of Jihoon and don´t pick favorites, give him some attention too.”

  
  


They left Hyunsuk there standing trying to understand what they just said. Jihoon see´s him as a pizza? What does that mean? Wait he said Jihoon likes him. Why wouldn´t he? They are in the same group and they spend much time together. It´s only natural for them to like each other. But why did he emphasize like so much. Hyunsuk shakes his head. “I should think about all that when I´m back home.”

  
  


Hyunsuk really doesn´t know how to handle all this. He is back in his room lying on his bed facing the ceiling. Like? Hmm why wouldn´t Jihoon not like him? They are both the leaders they have to have good chemistry. But wait they said Jihoon wanted attention and he liked him... but Yoshi got angry at Junkyu and said that he can´t keep stuff to himself. “No way...” Hyunsuk whispered softly as he realized something. “What if they meant like as in... love?” Hyunsuk blushed at his own thought. “No way, we are in the same group and we know each other for so long... and we are both boys. Jihoon doesn´t seem like the guy who would like another boy.” Hyunsuk sits up now and runs his hand through his hair over and over again, messing everything their stylist created up.

  
  


What if his suspicion was right and Jihoon is really in love with him. That would explain so much but also not. If he really did love him why would he avoid him and why wouldn´t the younger tell him. Jihoon is well known for his straight forward words. He doesn´t hold back even if he talks to someone older than him like Hyunsuk. “I think if this is really true, I have to take care of Jihoon.”

  
  


–-

  
  


The next day the members are sitting together grabbing something to eat after their practice. Hyunsuk sit´s down and automatically wanted to call Doyoung over to him, when he suddenly remembered Jihoon. Hyunsuk need´s to know if this was all true. He needs to take care of the younger. He grabs the seat next to him and raised his hand “Jihoon-ah! Come and sit next to Hyung.”

  
  


Confused and surprised Jihoon´s eyes wander to his Hyung, looking just as shocked as the other members after the oldest called for Jihoon. He hesitates but still went for it. He sit´s next to him now. Hyunsuk smelled so good. He still is perfection for Jihoon even after avoiding him for a little while. He was still his goddamn crush.

  
  


“Say aaah” Hyunsuk said as wanted to feed Jihoon with an meat wrap he just made for the younger. He tries his very best to treat him as a younger member like Jihoon wanted him to do. Jihoon opened his mouth getting a little closer as he took the wrap into his mouth. Hyunsuk´s fingertips pushed the parts that didn´t fit immediately into Jihoons mouth. His fingers touching Jihoons lips at this process. Jihoon started to blush and turned away hoping for the older boy not to notice.

  
  


Hyunsuk sit´s there thinking to himself that he really does have a big responsibility. He is the oldest one, so he should try to care and love everyone of them equally. He loves all 11 of them really much. But does that also apply for him. Back when Treasure Box was still airing Jihoon was always there and would have taken care of him. He wiped his tears, they laughed together and if he needed a someone to hold onto, Jihoon was always there next to him. They were partners. But now. Hyunsuk is exhausted. He need´s someone too. But he cannot show his weak side to anyone. Not the public nor the Treasure members. He needs to be strong so the others would feel happy and safe.

  
  


\--

  
  


The following days Hyunsuk visits Jihoon regularly. Bringing him something to eat, a movie to watch or just spend some time with him. Jihoon really likes the time his Hyung spends with him, but this feels for some reason not right. Jihoon really does love his Hyung and he want´s to spend time with him, hold him and kiss him, but Hyunsuk feels like he is forced to be there. Jihoon wants him to feel comfortable and not like he forced him to care for him.

  
  


“Hyung, can I talk to you about something?” Jihoon asked. “Yes everything.”Hyunsuk ensured the younger. “Why are you doing all this?” Hyunsuk tilted his head not understanding what the latter means. “What?” he finally asked.

  
  


“Why are you here? Why are you suddenly spending time with me?”

  
  


“Shouldn´t I?” the older boy asked.

  
  


“It´s not that you shouldn´t, it´s just you normally don´t do this Hyung. You feel different. You normally don´t care for me like this.”

  
  


Hyunsuk suddenly remembered what Jihoon said when they were on weekly idol and what he told him in the storeroom. He feels pressured enough with all the group activities and being the leader. Jihoon promised to help him and share this position with him, but the younger decided to shut himself in and be jealous of the other members getting attention from Hyunsuk. But no one really asked Hyunsuk if he´s okay. No one cares about him. Hyunsuk as the oldest has to be strong and care for all the younger members including his so called co leader. Hyunsuk has no one to lean on to. No one but himself.

  
  


With all this thoughts Hyunsuk finally snaps “Why?! Do you really think I don´t care about you? You are also important to me Jihoon! I pick no favorites! I love you all! Why can´t you trust me? Maybe I also need someone to lean on?! I am also just a human and not everyone´s Hyung! I am your Hyung Jihoon! I love you at least as much as I love the others!” he pauses for air and lets out a little sob.

  
  


“Jihoon I also need someone... I always thought you were my partner. When I needed someone to lean on you were always there, but you suddenly changed so much! The person I thought would be my strength in Treasure decided to think I do not care about him!” Jihoon blinked a few times trying to process whats happening right now.

  
  


“I know everyone see´s me as a mother figure, but Jihoon I didn´t want you to do that! We are Treasures parent figures together and not just me alone! As much as the others see me as a mother they see you as a father! We share this fate together! And when you suddenly decided wanting me to baby you too, I have no one who is taking care of me!” he grabs Jihoon´s arms squeezing them a little. “Jihoon... I thought we could be partners who would care about each other. You are the only one who I could trust about this...”

  
  


Hyunsuk´s face now turning red under all his tears that don´t seem to stop falling.

He let´s go of Jihoon now, turning around leaving the room and then the apartment wanting to flee into his own room. Jihoon still stands there in his room, processing what happened just now. “Jihoon you´re such an idiot.” he shouts out as he left the room wanting to follow his Hyung but he was stopped by Yoshi who jumped infront of him. “Jihoon I just wanted to tell you, that back then when you left us all in the dance practice studio, Hyunsukie-Hyung also followed you. He wanted to look if you were okay. But I stopped him. I didn´t want him to feel sad with all this happening with you, but it still happened. Please just go and tell him. I noticed him crying alone trying to hide all his tears and weak moments from us. You are the only one who can help him.”

  
  


Jihoon doesn´t need to hear more, he sprinted right out of their apartment and storms into Hyunsuk´s. Startling Haruto as he crash opened the front door, but he can´t waste time now. He apologized and went to crash Hyunsuk´s door open. “Hyung!” Jihoon closed the door behind him and went to Hyunsuk who was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed crying. He grabbed Hyunsuk´s arms and pulled him up.

  
  


“Hyung... I-” he lowers his hands from Hyunsuk´s arms to grabs his hands and put them onto his chest. Allowing Hyunsuk to feel his racing heart with his own hands “Hyung I wanted to be partners with you too! I´m sorry for the dumb stuff I did when I was jealous. I didn´t realize how lonely you were Hyung. I want to be your strength and-” He pauses and bend down wanting to be on eye level with Hyunsuk “I want you to be mine Hyung.”

  
  


Hyunsuk´s puffy eyes laid on Jihoons now. “Jihoon-ah-”

  
  


Jihoons heart started to beat like crazy right now. So much that it gives him a little hope that maybe his Hyung does maybe love him back. He knows that what he wants to do would risk his future and relationship with his Hyung but he really needs to explain and show his Hyung everything so he understands him better. He grabs Hyunsuk´s cheeks and wiped his tears away. The older opened his eyes now looking the younger direct into his eyes. They were dark now and filled with hunger.

  
  


“What do you m-”

  
  


Before Hyunsuk could finish his sentence, Jihoon leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was slow but sensual. He slides his arms around Hyunsuk´s waist pulling him closer onto his own body. Tilting his head trying to deepen the kiss Jihoon noticed that he still is being the only one moving. He feels a little awkward now, but whatever he kisses his crush. His Hyung would probably kill him after this. But Hyunsuk was still just frozen on the spot. He didn´t shove him back and didn´t reply to the kiss. Probably because he was still shocked. Not wanting to scare his Hyung more Jihoon pulled away, when suddenly Hyunsuk´s arms come up to Jihoon´s shoulders and pulled him back into a new kiss. Now Hyunsuk is moving just as passionately as Jihoon.

  
  


Jihoon smiled into their kiss and immediately took the dominant side. He slides his tongue into his Hyungs mouth, tasting the coffee he was drinking just before. Hyunsuk´s arms now wandering from Jihoon´s shoulders to behind his neck pulling the younger leader closer. Jihoon started to take some steps forward trying to find a wall where he could pin his Hyung against. But they met Hyunsuk´s bed and fell onto it together Jihoon landing on Hyunsuk.

  
  


“Sorry Hyung, you okay?” Jihoon asked as he pulled his body off his Hyung knowing his body would probably get hurt by Jihoon´s slightly heavier one. Not that he is fat, but he has way more muscle´s than the latter. “Yeah I´m okay. That was kind of unexpected.” Jihoon blushed now sitting up looking at his Hyung who was still lying on his bed covering his eyes with one arm. “I guess what Yoshi and Junkyu said was true.” Hyunsuk laughed.

  
  


“Yoshi and Junkyu?” Jihoon doesn´t get what the two of them have to do with this situation. “They literally said you liked me, but I still didn´t get it by then.”

  
  


“WHAT?!” Jihoon covers his face now with Hyunsuk´s pillow. “Why does Junkyu know about this. Did Yoshi tell him?”

  
  


“So you tell Yoshi about your feelings for me but not me?”

  
  


“Hyung, I was scared that I would lose you... I´m sorry but I really love you. And I´m sorry for accusing you that you didn´t follow me back then, when you actually did. I didn´t know. I´m sorry Hyung.”

  
  


Hyunsuk smiles again pulling Jihoon back down onto the bed. Hugging him “Jihoon, you don´t need to be sorry. I love you too. I guess I did for a long time now and that´s why I did rely on you that much and when you left I felt so empty. I need your attention too Jihoon-ah”

  
  


Jihoon now rolling on top of the smaller boy, caging him with his strong arms and legs. “Well Hyung I guess you are now staying the night with me, because I really waited a long time for this opportunity to come. Don´t worry you will get a lot of attention tonight and for a long time after that.” Hyunsuk blushed covering his face. “That will not help Hyung.” Jihoon laughed and went for Hyunsuk´s neck sucking and licking it. “Jihoon-ah” Hyunsuk moaned. “Shh Hyung-” Jihoon whispered between kisses “If you are so loud just by me kissing your neck now, wait how loud you get if I get really started.” the younger smirked as he faces his Hyung now. “I will take care of you now...”

  
  


Hyunsuk smiled back up at him “I take care of you at daytime... I leave the nighttime to your care...” Jihoon´s smirk just turned from and hungry one to an extra hungry one. “You don´t know what those words do to me Hyung.” He whispered before he dived back down onto his long time crush finally getting the attention he needed and wanted for so long now.

  
  


\--

  
  


The next morning the other members gave the oldest two a knowing smile. But Jihoon couldn´t be bothered by them at all, he holds the hand of his boyfriend and takes him with him to Junkyu and Yoshi who were sitting with the others. “Yoshi how could you tell Junkyu about my feelings?” “I didn´t” the Japanese tried to defend himself. “I noticed it myself. Well actually everyone with healthy eyes would have.” Junkyu teases.

  
  


“I guess everyone knows now.” Jihoon said looking at Hyunsuks and his hands and intertwined their fingers. Hyunsuk looks up at the younger leader smiling “I´m sorry about everything Jihoon. I will never let you feel unloved again.” Jihoon kisses Hyunsuks hand.

  
  


“I know Hyung and I will take care of you too. I love you.”

  
  


“Love you too, Jihoon-ah.”


End file.
